Designios
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Generalmente no se cuestiona los designios del presidente, pero en esta ocasión en particular simplemente no los entiende. Siempre había creído que John Watson y Sherlock Holmes estaban destinados a encontrarse, y ahora parecía que no era así. No lo entendía pero el plan siempre debía seguir su curso.


**Fandom**: Agentes del destino(The Adjustment Bureau)/Sherlock/Sherlock Holmes Movie (1 y 2)/Elementary

**Personajes/Pareja**: Agente, supervisor, presidente, Holmes, Watson, Mike

**Disclaimer:** Ustedes saben que no soy Doyle, tampoco soy de la BBC o la CBS o Warner así que no, nada de esto me pertenece y todo es sin animo de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

**Advertencia**: creo que ninguna.

**Beta**: yvarlcris

**Palabras**: 1,147

**Designios**

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**  
**

Es curioso el alcance de la memoria, ha tenido que participar en infinidad de "_casualidades y fatalidade_s" que honestamente pensó que un simple nombre había dejado de tener significado, pero entonces recibió sus nuevos designios y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de frustración.

¿Cuántas veces ha hecho que esas almas se encuentren? Ya ni siquiera lleva la cuenta, recuerda la primera vez, habían tenido dos intentos infructuosos, un cuerpo que no había soportado la sobredosis y otro que no había soportado la polio. Y entonces, lo habían conseguido, la primera reunión no había sido fácil, las "casualidades" que habían llevado a su encuentro pasadas por alto por aquella mente que parecía ser capaz de verlo todo, concentrado como estaba en leer la historia de vida de aquel medico militar que se ponían por primera vez ante su vista.

Luego de esa primera vez siguieron más, la manera en que las almas se reconocían era maravillosa, la manera en que aquellas vidas se acoplaban perfectamente una a la otra luego de todo lo que habían vivido, John Watson era el conductor que Sherlock Holmes tanto necesitaba y su asociación algo verdaderamente digno que ver.

A veces se tenían que integrar más a la ecuación, como cuando una distracción había puesto a Holmes al borde de la muerte y habían tenido que utilizar otra "_casualidad_" para que Greg Lestrade se introdujera en su vida y se encargara de mantenerlo limpio hasta su encuentro con Watson. Las almas se reconocían siempre, Holmes no desarrollaba todo su potencial hasta que Watson no estaba junto. Y ahora aquel designio que no entendía ¿No se había probado una y otra vez que esa asociación era la mas benéfica?

Por supuesto, no podía ir a pedir explicaciones al presidente, nunca las daba y sus designios eran siempre inobjetables.

—No lo entiendo — murmuró a su supervisor observando las tres paginas de su libreta negra, donde se le pedía asegurarse que el Capitán Watson no se encontrara a su regreso con Mike Stamford y por lo tanto con Sherlock Holmes — Es casi seguro que ninguno de los dos sobrevivirán si no se encuentran.

Observa los ojos de su supervisor, la mirada dura de alguien que ha aprendido a no cuestionar, siempre son necesarios sacrificios por el bien mayor, y por supuesto que lo sabe, simplemente que no entiende ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es que acaso Moriarty no será más una preocupación?

Su supervisor no le dice nada, pero no es necesario, aquella mirada grita "has lo que tienes que hacer y no preguntes" así que lo hace, sigue a Watson durante aquellas calles, y luego a la hora prevista hace que el perro que se encuentra en el parque se suelte de su correa y en su carrera embista al medico, dejándolo en el suelo un momento, antes de que se lance tras la niña que corre tras el perro. Observa la escena con una mirada distante cuando observa aparecer a Mike, caminando rápido, mirando a un lado y al otro, sin duda alguna su "_alma_" notando que algo falta en ese día en particular, pero pasando de largo sin saber lo cerca que ha estado de toparse con John Watson, en quien ha estado pensando los últimos días.

Espera unas cuantas semanas más y en medio de una de sus asignaciones, decide hacerle una visita a Holmes, no se sorprende de lo que encuentra, ojeroso, flaco y mucho más loco de lo que recuerda, la droga recorriendo su sistema. Cierra los ojos y se pierde entre la gente, no lo entiende, realmente no lo entiende. No quiere buscar a Watson, no quiere ver lo que su participación puede haber causado en aquel hombre.

En lugar de eso, se sienta en el parque y observa a los niños jugar, sabe que pronto recibirá nuevas tareas, siente la mirada de alguien fija en él y levanta la vista, su supervisor lo mira y el no puede hacer mas que cruzar el parque y reunirse con él.

—Holmes esta siendo enviado a rehabilitación a New York, pensé que querrías saberlo.

Aquello es tan inesperado como molesto, había visto a Holmes recorrer una y otra vez las calles de Londres, eran como una extensión del detective. No entiende que Londres pierda a ese detective, no entiende que Holmes y Watson se pierdan a si mismos y su magnifica asociación. No entiende los designios del presidente, pero luego su deber no es entender si no ejecutar.

—No lo entiendo — dice

—Haz trabajado demasiado tiempo con ellos y se te olvida que esto no se trata de dos personas.

No, claro que no lo ha olvidado, al contrario. Tiene presente a James Moriarty, a Lord Blackwood, Sebastian Moran y todos aquellos planes que Holmes a detenido, todas esas vidas que se han salvado ¿Es que ahora no será necesario el ingenio de Holmes?

"_El doctor Watson, el señor Sherlock Holmes"_

Recuerda perfectamente esa primera vez, como si realmente el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, y sabe que es cosa de su línea de trabajo, a la larga realmente parece que nunca ha pasado el tiempo, se trata simplemente de nuevos designios y casualidades.

"_¿Eres feliz Watson?"_

"_Lo que dije, John, iba en serio. Muy en serio. No tengo amigos, sólo tengo uno"_

No, realmente no entiende lo que está pasando ahora, sabe por supuesto que a veces aquellas almas que han estado encontrándose durante siglos deben ser separadas, eso no quiere decir que no se cuestione ¿Por qué razón comenzar de nuevo cuando la formula ha sido probada?

—Realmente no lo entiendo, ¿no les preocupa que pase lo mismo que con David Norris?

Y se pregunta internamente si no es eso lo que desea el presidente, sin embargo no esta muy seguro que los del departamento de ajustes permitan que algo como eso vuelva a pasar, aun cuando esa primera vez Watson estuvo en San Francisco durante una época, es algo que no ha vuelto a pasar las siguientes veces.

— Por supuesto, pueden darse cuenta que algo falta en su vida, pero de nuevo recuerda que estos son los designios de nuestro presidente y el… —

—Nunca se equivoca — completa la frase

—Holmes sabrá que algo le hace falta, siempre lo hace.

—Esto no es algo que deberías saber pero, John Watson no es el único Watson que necesita ser salvado.

El supervisor no da tiempo a preguntar siquiera cuando se pone en pie y se dirige a una puerta dejándolo ahí en aquella banca con miles de preguntas, no es que no tenga siempre miles de preguntas normalmente.

Y entonces una nueva mañana tiene otro designio, y no puede evitar hacer una mueca al leer aquellas tres paginas del plan: Una distracción en medio de la cirugía de la doctora Joan Watson.

No lo entiende, pero casi nunca lo hace. Después de todo el plan siempre sigue en marcha.

**Notas de la autora****  
**Esta idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza luego de ver el piloto de Elementary, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
